fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Phantombeast
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome Phantombeast to ! Thank you for your edit to the Thread:3713#324|Who will be Natsu's girlfriend then wife; Lucy or Lisanna? page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. * Confused with how things work in this wiki? Look at our Wiki Guide! * Not yet sure about your next step on our wiki? See our guilds and teams created for users to join. Each guild and team is designated to specific tasks for our wiki's improvements. Make sure to join according to your abilities! * Want to have some friends? Go to our wiki's and communicate with other editors! * Want to improve articles? Check out the and help edit it! * Have fun in editing at our wiki! Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 05:38, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi There! Hi! I am Gerie Mae Togono.....you can call me Gee,MM or anything......I am not really good when someone is new here but let's be friends ^_^ [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 11:17, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry! Yes I am Sorry for late reply yup I am a NaLu lover [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 14:53, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Let's go! Let's go to chat please here is the link: http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 16:31, January 13, 2014 (UTC) First Warning I didn't notice it at first since I only saw you adding images to the different couples' image galleries but looking at the source of the image galleries and checking your contributions, it shows that what you did was pure useless editing. It was redundant and all your editing will be erased. Don't do it again. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 01:58, January 21, 2014 (UTC) That's what I thought at first. You just added a photo but no, you did not just add a photo. Take a look at your contributions. It's over 1000 and unless that photo has very long file name, that is impossible. So I took a look at your contribution as well as the history of the image galleries that you edited and saw that you only added one photo and copy past every single caption that is beside the file name of all the photos that were added previously and placed it under the gallery. Tell me, what is the whole point of it? You placed it at the end, meaning nobody can see it. It's not making anybody's life easier because it is just making the page long. This is why I called it useless, unless you prefer I say redundant to the edit. I apologize if ever I offended you but I simply ask you to not do it again and to be careful with your editing. That is all. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:24, January 21, 2014 (UTC) If what you are saying is true, then we might have a problem we can't handle. Hopefully this doesn't happen to you and other users again. If it does happen again, we have write a formal complain about it. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 11:30, January 22, 2014 (UTC) It Happened Again O.o So... I saw you edit and just to make sure, I took a look at your edit and saw the same thing happened again. I think it's time for you to make a formal complain to the wikia community here. Hopefully, they can solve the problem soon. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 11:40, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Image Violation 08:50, June 1, 2014 (UTC)}} This is a place for people to have fun and talk about their favorite pairings. This is also not a place for thieves. The point of the new policy is to prevent uploading duplicate images as well as to give credit when credit is due. If you haven't notice, all around social networking sites, especially deviantart and tumblr, artists are complaining that their work are being reposted without their permission. They considered it as stealing as whoever uploaded it is claiming ownership of the their work. The only thing they ask is to be credited and that's what we are going to do. As of February, the image policy has been enforced, so any of the previously uploaded fanarts without the Fair Use Rationale Template can be deleted if that artist wishes for it. Finally, the last two images you uploaded was deleted because of poor filename. The one you recently uploaded has an acceptable filename so the only thing you have to do is fill up the FUR template. You can use this as an example. Please accomplish this before the end of the week and you are welcome to message me for further questions. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 01:29, June 2, 2014 (UTC)